Aquaman
|title = King of Atlantis Protector of the Oceans|age = 37-38}} Arthur Curry is the King of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. While initially reserved and content with his isolation from the surface world, Aquaman would eventually be recruited by Batman to join the Justice League in order to help defend Earth against the forces of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Following his recruitment to the team, Arthur played a pivotal role in reviving Superman a year after the latter's death. With the League now assembled, Aquaman helped driving back Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterward, Arthur decided to finally pursue his rightful place in Atlantis - he retrieved the Trident of Atlantis from the Hidden Sea, defeated Orm, and became king, though he also unintentionally created a new and dangerous villain in Black Manta. Biography Early life Arthur Curry was born between 1985-1986, though ARGUS lists his birthdate as January 29, 1979, to Thomas Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Amnesty Bay, and Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis. When Arthur was still a child, their home was attacked by royal guards sent to bring Atlanna back so that she could marry King Orvax. While Atlanna managed to fight them off she realized she had to return to her home and leave him and his father in order to keep them both safe. Before she left, she imparted Arthur her quindent as her legacy, believing him to be the key to uniting the Atlanteans and humans one day. Awakening his Heritage One day, when his school went on a field trip to an aquarium in Massachusetts, Arthur was confronted by two bullies for seemingly talking to the animals in the tank. However, when Arthur cried out, a shark came to his aid, slamming against the tank hard enough for a large crack to form. The crowd around stood back as the remaining animals surrounded Arthur. When he turned, his eyes had changed color, glowing golden. This heritage caused Arthur to grow up with incredible powers, including the ability to breathe underwater. However, Arthur's ignorance regarding how to handle these Atlantean powers induced him to become very conflicted, and somewhat reserved, with internal struggles. Training with Vulko When he was 13, Arthur was approached by Vulko, the Chief Advisor to the King of Atlantis, and began to train him in unlocking his Atlantean abilities so that one day Arthur could take his place as the rightful ruler of Atlantis. Discovered by the NSA .]] Lex Luthor, in pursuit of proving the existence of extraordinary individuals hidden amongst the general population, discovered Arthur's existence by hacking into the NSA's database and retrieving footage from two UUV drones, which recorded a video of Arthur emerging from a shipwreck in the Pacific Ocean near Tonga. Footage from one drone showed Aquaman emerging from the shadows, and then aiming his quindent and quickly destroying it while another recorded him swimming away from the site, causing an underwater sonic boom in his wake. Monitored by ARGUS 's files on the Arthur.|left]] After her Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on Arthur Curry, referring to the information as 'crown jewels'. Meeting Bruce Wayne Arthur was visited by Bruce Wayne in Iceland, who had eventually tracked him down using files given to him by Amanda Waller. Bruce arrived during the winter, during which time Arthur brought fish to feed the hungry, always coming into town on the King tide. On the day afterward, Bruce asked the village's council if he could speak with Arthur, whom he deduced was still around. ]] When Arthur revealed himself to be there, he demanded Bruce talk, during which he informed Arthur that an impending threat was coming to the world, asking Arthur to join the newly founded Justice League under his leadership. Initially, Arthur refused to become involved with, and risk his life for, a group of strangers. He responded with hostility when Bruce made a quip about Atlantis and proceeding to pin Bruce against the wall in an attempt to intimidate him. However, he decided to hear Bruce out, where the latter disclosed that he was Batman. Bruce commented on the rumors surrounding Arthur, amusingly pointing out his ability to "talk to fish." Afterward, while Arthur was beginning to depart back to the ocean, he remarked that 'the strong man is strongest alone', to which Bruce, incredulous, commented that Arthur had gotten the actual saying backward. Assault on Atlantis Arthur rescued a sailor caught in a storm, taking him to a bar where he deposited him on a table and ordered himself a drink. The sailor, however describe having been attacked by a strange creature, as Arthur look at his own hand and notice a green strange substance in it. Realizing that there was something wrong happening Arthur decides to return to Atlantis. In his pursuit of the Mother Boxes left on Earth from his previous visit, the New God Steppenwolf invaded the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, where Arthur and Mera quickly arrived to defend their home. .]] As the battle began, the Apokoliptian warlord quickly proved his might, although Arthur was able to briefly get the better of the New God, lasting better than Mera, he was too subdued and trapped under the rubble of a pillar before continuing his search for the Mother Box. With the Mother Box in the hands of Steppenwolf, Arthur is about to leave but Mera convinced a reluctant Arthur to listen to her. Arthur shows his bitterness at his mother for leaving him, mockingly saying "what a saint" when Mera noted Atlanna took her in and simply refers to how he believed he was abandoned by his mother without a second thought from the Queen of Atlantis but Mera reveals to Arthur how much it hurt his mother to left him behind and she only did it to save his life. Clearly affected, Arthur is finally convinced to retrieve the Mother Box from Steppenwolf when Mera noted how he is no longer a defenseless child and it is what his mother would've done but with her gone, it is now his responsibility. His change of heart caused Arthur to finally make up his mind and asked for the Atlantean armor before going after Steppenwolf. Coming Together Saving the Justice League from the flood]] After a intense fight with the team of heroes and having lost some of his Parademon minions, Steppenwolf, annoyed by the heroes intervention, manages to catch one of the missiles in mid-air, shot by Cyborg who was piloting the Knightcrawler, redirecting it to the wall, leaving its structure weak, and releasing all the water above. As Gotham Harbor was flooding with Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg inside, Aquaman arrived just in time to save the group by using the quindent's powers to slow down the tide allowing the others to get to the safety of higher ground. As soon as everyone was safe Victor left to retrieve the last Mother Box. Resurrection of Superman and James Gordon.|left]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, After Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave and Bruce calls for a meeting with the team. Bruce believes that they should use the power of Mother Box to bring Superman back to life as he believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea though pointing out that they could bring Superman back as a monster similar to Doomsday. Bruce informs them though that they have a secret contingency plan if things go awry. .]] The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. When he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park. Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash andFlashWonder Woman meet him. Arthur however notices that something is wrong with him, with Clark using his x-ray vision to scan the League and observes that Arthur’s heart rate is spiking due to his nervousness. Stone accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League try to calm him down but he swiftly overpowers them. As Arthur, Victor and Diana try to flank Superman simultaneously (which was unsuccessful), Barry attempts to help with his speed but Superman is able see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts to avoid all of Superman's blows, a glancing hit knocked out Barry. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again but is quickly overpowered and defeated. He then swats Batman and tell's him the same thing that same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. .]] Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. After the battle, Steppenwolf arrives and easily retrieves the final Mother Box. The team return to the Batcave with an angry Arthur accusing Victor of not wanting to stop Steppenwolf due to the machine half of him but Diana assured Victor he can find them. Bruce then asks Arthur if he can talk to the aquatic life in the ocean to locate Steppenwolf with a somewhat offended Arthur telling him that the water does the talking but will keep an eye out if a possible strong current might lead them to Steppenwolf's location. Battle of Russia Victor locates the Mother Boxes near an abandoned nuclear plant in Russia. The Justice League uses the Flying Fox to get Russia to stop Steppenwolf from combining the Mother Boxes together and terrafroming the Earth, the team plans on how they are going to stop Steppenwolf, in which Arthur admits that he believes that they are all going to die and that he is happy to have friends and be apart of something more before Bruce reveals he was sitting on Diana’s lasso. When they arrive Batman tells the team that he‘s going to take out the tower while the rest of the League will take on Steppenwolf and separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but by crashing the Flying Fox. Batman gets in the Batmobile and using a siren to gets the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile and tells Bruce how insane he was for basically going on a suicide mission before getting attacked by Parademons which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him back into the battle. The Batmobile get's destroyed which Bruce ejects from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Wonder Woman and Aquaman confront Steppenwolf, while Flash helps Victor get to the Mother Boxes, which Barry takes care of the Parademons while Cyborg tries to separate the unity of the Boxes. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, who he grabs before Wonder Woman saves him. Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Hestia to pull him down, Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling which almost crushes him until Diana comes to his aid, with Arthur and Diana down, Victor tries to defend himself from Steppenwolf but fails as the latter pulls off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill him, Superman arrives and easily overpowers the New God. Diana and Arthur begin to gain the upper hand. Victor calls for Superman to help with separating the Mother Boxes which they manage to do with great effort and suffering a significant blowback, although they both survive. Steppenwolf attacks again but Arthur spears him with his quindent and delivers a devastating punch which knocks the general to the ground. Superman then proceeds to freeze Steppenwolf's Axe as Diana breaks it with her sword. Feeling true fear as he realizes that he has been defeated, Steppenwolf is attacked by his own Parademons before he is dragged back to Apokolips. King of the Atlanteans Attack on the Submarine Following Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur would continue to do vigilante activites across the seas, over time his exploits were made public by multiple witnessess and he was given the name "Aquaman" by the media. The existence of the Aquaman drew the attention of multiple pirates such as David Kane. Dr. Stephen Shin became obessed with the Aquaman as well, whom he saw as proof that Atlantis is real. About one year later, Arthur intercepted a group of pirates attempting to hijack a submarine, he lifted the submarine into the surface and broke into it to fight he Pirates. Arthur would go through and using the submarine to his advantage, Arthur would go and free the hostages. With the hostages freed, Arthur was attacked by David Kane a member of the Pirates who identified him as the Aquaman. Arthur battled David in which he get's the upper hand on David by breaking his dagger and throwing him around. Before Arthur can defeat David, Arthur is met with Jesse Kane, David's father. Shot by Jesse with a grenade launcher it would however leave little affect on Arthur who got up and impaled Jesse with a pipe. While Arthur was walking away, Jesse in anger shot another grenade but missed and flooded the submarine. Arthur would escape the submarine however. While leaving, Arthur is met by David who asks for help in saving his father but Curry refused noting that he had killed innocent people and would leave him and his father to their fate. .]] After the attack on the submarine, Arthur met his father Thomas Curry at the lighthouse where the two would greet each other. They went to a bar where they celebrated. As they are watching the news which reports about the submarine that Curry saved. Arthur and Thomas would discuss Atlantis which is interrupted by a gang who wanted photos with Arthur. Duel in the Ring of Underwater Lava As Arthur and Thomas leaves the bar, Curry is met by Mera who left Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthurs half-brother Orm. Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. On the way home, Arthur noticed that there was a tidal wave coming toward him which Curry tried to stop the car but was hit by the wave. Arthur would try and find his father before he could drown but fortunately is saved by Mera who used her powers to stop the water so Arthur could find his father. Locating Thomas Arthur attempted to revive his father with CPR but luckily Mera used her hydrokinesis powers to save him. and Nuidis Vulko talking about the Trident of Atlantis]] Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur is informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually laid unconscious and captured. ]] When Arthur awakes he is chained and visited by Orm who announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. Orm offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Before the duel, Arthur is met by Vulko who warns him about Orm being more experienced at under water combat but Arthur tells Vulko that he taught him how to fight which Nuidis would respond by throwing a Trident which Arthur caught and threw back at him assuring him that he remembered his lessons. ]] Arthur would enter the ring of lava as Orm was waiting, Orm would warn Arthur if he doesn't back out of the duel he will be killed but Arthur refuses. In the duel, Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills by forcing him in the lava until Arthur would fight back. The two would battle there way onto a statue where Orm would get the upper hand again and would break Arthur's Trident and is about to kill Arthur until Mera rescues him. Becoming Worthy of Trident of Atlantis walking in the Sahara desert]] The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth. Together, Arthur and Mera take a flight to the Sahara desert, jumping out of the plane when they arrive. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells them to go to Sicily. 's plasma beams.]] Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and were ready to go until they were attacked the Black Manta and Orm's men. Arthur was caught off-guard by Black Manta's weapons being able to injure him, during the fight he identified Black Manta as the same pirate from the submarine. After a difficult battle in which he sustained several injuries, he defeated Manta after Mera damaged his suit, after which he threw a pair of stone balls chained directly into Manta's helment, which exploded throwing David Kane off a cliff. With Black Manta dealt with, Arthur realized Orm is tracking them and Mera destroys the device, the bracelet Orm gave her. escaping from the Trench.]] Mera nursed Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts and encouraged him to embrace his destiny as a hero and king. Arthur felt that the Black Manta was his own fault, as he willingly chose to let David's father die when he had the chance to save him. Mera assured Arthur that Black Manta was no longer a problem, but Arthur remained wary that it wasn't the last they'd see of him. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but they managed to fend them off using torches to scare them with bright lights and reach a wormhole that transports them to the Hidden Sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was seemingly sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she had been stranded ever since. 's Trident.]] Arthur would enter the cave where he is faced with Karathen who is the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, before Karathen could kill Arthur, he would communicate with her which she is surprised and allows Arthur to get the Trident and proving that he is worthy of reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. Battle of the Brine Amidst the huge battle between the Kingdom of the Brine and Orm's forces, as Orm defeats the Brine King and is about to kill him, he is interrupted by Aquaman and Karathen bursting out of the seafloor. With his command of all sea life, Aquaman turns the Atlantean's steeds against them and summons numerous sea creatures to aid him. He shares a kiss with Mera. Aquaman and Orm's final duel lead them atop an Atlantean vessel in open air. After a lengthy battle, Aquaman shatters Orm's Trident, but Orm remains defiant and demands his half-brother to kill him until Atlanna arrives, convincing him to surrender. The members of all kingdoms cheer and hail their new king. Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained in his childhood. Hence, Arthur grew up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both. In addition, Arthur is very bitter at his mother Atlanna for abandoning him and his father Thomas Curry. Arthur is thus somewhat gruff and reserved, unwilling to accept his place in Atlantean society, and equally unwilling accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the Justice League at first, as well as getting annoyed with the young and quirky Flash. Surely, Arthur had previously reached an emotional rock bottom during this period in his life, even claiming that he had no concern for the ocean, and by extension, his own people. Arthur hides his insecurities and troubled past behind a tough intimidating attitude, choosing to alienate himself from others and almost never showing any sympathy towards anyone. However, he can be more relaxed and friendly around those he trusts and is close to, such as his father and Mera. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. He is later seen saving an unconscious fisherman found along the shore, bringing him into the shelter of a local pub in the village. However, he casually shrugged it off by stating that his drinks would be on the fisherman. He also notably when fighting Black Manta made it his priority to keep the innocent civilians of Sicily out of harms way. Arthur also showed compassion towards his half-brother Orm, whom he refused to kill despite the multiple atrocius actions Orm had commited. He also showed guilt over letting David Kane's father die and leading him to become the Black Manta. When confronted by Mera, Aquaman initially pushes back against her reprimands, but upon learning that his mother Atlanna did not abandon him of her own free will, he begins to have a change of heart. After being unable to stop Steppenwolf from retrieving the Atlanteans' Mother Box, Arthur's mind is finally made up and he joins the Justice League. He still clashes with Batman, Flash, and Cyborg a few times, but otherwise gets along with the team fairly well, eventually befriending them. Arthur, while outwardly very serious, occasionally demonstrates a dry sense of humor, notably complimenting Batman on the latter's vigilante suit. When failing to intimidate Bruce due to the latter's profound experience in intimidation tactics, Arthur quickly drops his façade, revealing his laid-back and charming self. While he initially distrusted the isolated Cyborg (suspecting that he could be working with the enemy, due to his Apokaliptan cybernetics), Aquaman gradually developed a friendship with him as well, seen when Cyborg assisted him in taking down a group of airborne Parademons. Aquaman is also somewhat of a realist, recognizing that he and the other Justice Leaguers could very well die in a battle against the New God Steppenwolf, and agreeing with Wonder Woman that resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box is too risky. Despite his gruff appearance and devil-may-care approach to battle, Arthur is quite intelligent and introspective, notably when he quotes Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Bruce when asked to join the League, stating that 'the strong man is strongest alone', thus further emphasizing his preferred isolation from the surface world. When bound by the Lasso of Hestia, Aquaman reveals that deep down he is very grateful for the team's acceptance, and even developed a slight crush on Wonder Woman, despite the Atlanteans having once warred against the Amazons. Arthur, upon his release, became dismayed upon realizing the circumstances of his confession and angrily forbade Flash from ever sharing it with anyone. Following the defeat of Steppenwolf and the return of the Superman, Arthur is ready to finally pursue his place in Atlantean society. Arthur is clearly a thrill-seeker who enjoys adventuring, displayed when he enthusiastically slayed Parademons alongside the Justice League and when he was introduced to his homeworld of Atlantis. He'll often employ words such as "badass" and "awesome" to describe his experiences, and even whooping in excitement when he jumped after Mera from a cargo plane without a parachute. Powers and abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Due to his half-Atlantean high-born heritage, Aquaman has incredible superhuman abilities, that surpass most other Atlanteans, deemed as the most developed traits of all Atlanteans, with only other high-born Atlanteans equaling his genetic attributes. He is also one of the most most powerful members of the Justice League, only surpassed by Superman and possibly Wonder Woman. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Arthur is superhumanly strong, but due to him being a high-born half-Atlantean, he is far stronger than almost all other Atlanteans, rivaled only by other high-borns and the might of Wonder Woman. Aquaman effortlessly destroyed an underwater NSA drone with a single strike from his quindent, overpowered large groups of powerful soldier/beasts, and even lifted a large submarine over his head (quickly pushing it to the surface without strain). Against the armored Black Manta, Aquaman was able to gradually break through the mighty armor after a prolonged duel. Against six Atlantean Royal Guard soldiers, their combined effort was barely able to hold back the heavily chained Aquaman. He could also briefly contend with considerably stronger opponents like Steppenwolf (even sending the massive New God flying with a blow of his quindent). Aquaman's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Aquaman possesses incredible physical resilience, having resistance to sharp tempered steel blades, powerful explosions, falls from great heights, bullets, and tremendous underwater pressures. He was only momentarily stunned after Jesse Kane shot him in the chest with a grenade launcher, much to the former's surprise, and his skin was unaffected when he punched through Black Manta's wrist-blade. Aquaman also withstood numerous blows from the likes of his equally strong half-brother Orm, though his resilience does have limits as strong enough strikes like from Murk plasma-powered punch and the much stronger Superman were able to knock him around. Also, advanced enough weaponry; like from Atlantean technology or even high-caliber bullets, can cause noticeable harm to him. Forcing him to dodge or cover himself. Moreover, Aquaman is vulnerable to extreme heat, as when Orm saw Aquaman and Mera's ship topple into a pool of molten lava, he believed them to have perished. ***'Healing Factor': Aquaman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates, quicker than most other Atlanteans, as he survived many critical stabs while the Fisherman King died after one stab from Orm. After the serious injuries sustained from battling Black Manta, while requiring treatment from Mera, it only required a few hours to fully heal with no signs of lingering damage. **'Superhuman Speed': While in water, Aquaman can generate an immense propulsive force, allowing him to swim at very high speeds of at least Mach 4.6,How Fast is the DCEU Aquaman Underwater? This propulsion is strong enough that it can cause a "sonic boom" effect. This action can also propel himself from the water (much like a dolphin) and onto land, and can travel the ocean faster than any naval vessel, thus quickly intercepting a Russian submarine. Aquaman is superhumanly fast on land as well. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': While not on par with the likes of Flash and Superman, Aquaman's reflexes are still superhuman. He can catch a quindent thrown at him moments before it hit him, catch enemy blades swung at him, and dodge bullets at point-blank range. **'Superhuman Agility': Aquaman has a superhuman level of agility and coordination, able to dodge vicious attacks form skilled warriors like Steppenwolf, Orm, and Black Manta with great efficiency and still maintain enough control to counterattack. The also lets him support himself on speeding vehicles like the Batmobile. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Aquaman is able to endure prolonged battles and adventures without tiring, even against the most dangerous of situations like the Steppenwolf and the numerous Parademons, Steppenwolf. **'Superhuman Senses': Aquaman possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Aquaman's vision lets him see in the darker environment of the sea, as his eyes reflect all available light, giving them a distinct sheen in darkness. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. **'Amphibious Adaptation': As a high-born half-Atlantean, Aquaman can survive both on land and in underwater environments for as along he desires with no hindrance to his performance, unlike most Atlanteans (such as the Men-of-War), who cannot breath air. **'Aquatic Respiration': Aquaman has gills due to his high-born Atlantean heritage, thus, is able to breathe underwater, thereby meriting his superhero nickname. This also allows him to clearly talk underwater with others as if he was above water. *'Marine Communication': Aquaman is able to telepathically interact with sea life, and induce them to ally with him, causing his eyes to glow golden. Indeed, according to the Karathen, Aquaman is the first Atlantean since Atlan himself to possess this ability. He first manifested this as a young child, when defending himself against two bullies. He could also communicate with the monstrous Karathen, much to the creature's surprise. After gaining the Trident of Atlantis, Aquaman's powers of marine communication were boosted, granting him control over every oceanic creature on Earth. It even allowed him to persuade the Karathen to battle alongside him in the Kingdom of the Brine. *'Hydrokinesis:' Aquaman, as the heir of Atlan, can control water, though he was less precise in this ability than Mera. Needing an atlantean polearm to better channel it, like while under the docks of Gotham City, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water single-handedly using his mother's quindent, preventing the rushing wave from overtaking the Justice League long enough to allow them to escape. After claiming the Trident of Atlantis, Aquaman's control of water was considerably boosted, to the point that, like Atlan before him, he could general massive waves. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko from a very young age, Aquaman is an extremely skilled fighter, both in armed combat and melee, whether it be above or in water. However, Vulko noted that Aquaman's years of surface combat have dulled his water combat prowess, making him less capable in such combat. He likewise has been taught very advanced combat techniques. His skill is able to defeat entire groups, even fend off entire armies with relative ease. He could fight on par with the equally well-trained Orm and the armored Black Manta, and even holding his own against considerably stronger Steppenwolf. **'Trident Mastery': Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko, Aquaman has become extremely skilled in battling with a trident, using one to defeat hordes of Parademons and faceoff againt Steppenwolf. As per Vulko's training, Aquaman can employ a rare combat move, performing a rapidly-spinning with his trident so fiercely that it became a blur, which upon doing so will to repel all attacks attempting to penetrate this trident defense. Indeed, after seeing Aquaman employ this move to win against Orm in their second duel, all Atlanteans, Xebellians, Fishermen, and Brine present accepted him as the new King of Atlantis, and the Seven Kingdoms thus swore allegiance to King Arthur. **'Expert Swordsman:' While Aquaman rarely uses swords in combat, he was trained by Nuidis Vulko to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman. With his skill, Aquaman was able to seamlessly disarm a Man-of-War soldier of the latter's sword, and used the sword to defeat him and the other attack soldiers. *'Expert Marksman': With his quindent, Aquaman has immensely proficient marksmanship. He can strike down several Parademons with a single throw. Aquaman was notably able to throw it after being launched forward by Cyborg, spearing a distant Parademon in the chest from a considerable distance away. *'Expert Swimmer': Aquaman, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer, though Nuidis Vulko had to train him to swim like an Atlantean as well, with Arthur thus learning to quickly propel himself from water, like a dolphin. *'Multilingualism': Aquaman is fluent in English, Icelandic, Russian, and Italian. Equipment *'Aquaman's Suit': After having found the Trident of Atlantis, Arthur took the attire of Atlan, as the new bearer of the trident. This suit includes pants, boots and green gloves and the shirt that covers the chest and abs of a bright golden color. Later, he started using the suit as his heroic alter-ego, Aquaman. Weapons *'Trident of Atlantis': Arthur currently possesses the Trident of Atlantis as the new ruler of the underwater kingdom, Atlantis. Former Equipment *'Atlantean Armor': After Steppenwolf's invasion of Atlantis, Aquaman donned ancient suit of Atlantean armor to face the New God and his army of Parademons. *'Atlanna's Quindent': Aquaman's first weapon, it once belonged to his mother Atlanna, former Queen of Atlantis, who left him the quindent after her departure."Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor" - The Mary Sue This weapon is extremely durable and capable to cause serious injury to even powerful beings, such as the new god Steppenwolf. In addition, the quindent is also able to help Aquaman control water, with him notably holding off the torrential force of a wave by repelling it with the quindent. The quindent seemingly appears to somewhat enhance Aquaman's speed while underwater, causing a massive shockwave of force as he fled from the NSA's UUV drones. *'Arthur's Gladiator Armor': During his battle with Orm, for the throne of Atlantis, Arthur took part in a duel, which also included a helmet to protect his skull. After escaping from Atlantis, he stopped wearing the armor. Relationships Family *Thomas Curry – father *Atlanna – mother *Orm/Ocean Master – half-brother Allies *Atlantis **Mera - love interest **Nuidis Vulko – combat mentor and adviser **Men-of-War - enemies turned allies *Justice League – teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman – enemy turned ally and leader **Bruce Wayne/Batman – recruiter, ally, friend, former team leader and teammate **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman – ally, friend and teammate **Barry Allen/Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg - rival turned friend and teammate *Alfred Pennyworth *Daily Planet **Lois Lane – savior *Karathen - Attempted killer turned ally *Kingdom of Xebel **King Nereus - enemy turned ally *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Fisherman Princess - enemy turned ally *Trench - enemy turned ally Enemies *LexCorp **Lex Luthor – monitor *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *David Kane/Black Manta - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Jesse Kane † - Attempted Killer Trivia *ARGUS has been monitoring Arthur Curry since the age of 20. *The Atlantean tribal tattoos on Aquaman are modeled after and inspired by actor Jason Momoa's own Polynesian tattoo. *According to Jason Momoa, Aquaman is the only member of the Justice League to technically be "both a human and a god."Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW *He is also the only member with two surviving parents. *While hiding in the dark of the wrecked ship, he displayed blue colored eye-shine, similar to raccoons, cats, and dogs. *Aquaman and Batman both have fathers named Thomas. *This is the first version of Aquaman not to be blonde, though his hair does have blonde highlights. *Arthur is right-handed. *Arthur was named when Thomas saw the news on Hurricane Arthur on television, also it is also strongly implied it was inspired by King Arthur. Coincidentally, in real life, his birth year of 1979 was the first year when this was technically possible on the Atlantic coast where he lives, as it was the first year when both male and female names are used for hurricanes, and previously only female names were used. However, Atlantic hurricanes start with a female name on odd-number years, in the case of 1979, it was Tropical Storm Ana, and the first Pacific hurricane was Hurricane Andres. Additionally, it is meteorologically improbable for a hurricane to form in January as tropical cyclones are fueled by the energy of warm oceans; the strongest hurricane in record to form in January only reached category 1. "Hurricane Arthur" is said to be a category 4, the earliest of which in history is Hurricane Dennis, formed in early July. *In the Injustice 2 Mobile game, he is playable as two separate characters, "Justice League Aquaman" and "King of Atlantis Aquaman". Gallery Promotional images Aquaman First Look.jpg|First look at Aquaman in his titular film. Aquaman promo - Unite the Seven.png|First look at Jason Momoa as Aquaman. Arthur Curry Justice League.png Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Aquaman character poster.jpg Cyborg leads the Justice League.png JL Colored Posters 03.jpg MV5BMjg1OGU0NWEtMmI2My00ZWIxLThlYWMtNjAxZmUyMjIyOTAwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjczOTE0MzM@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,562,1000 AL .jpg Arthur Curry shirtless promotional still.png Arthur storming a submarine.jpg Aquaman - Arthur Curry character poster.jpg Concept artwork Aquaman concept art1.jpg Aquaman concept art2.jpg References External links * * pt-br:Orin Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters